Stars
by novemberthird
Summary: She laughed as his fingers began stroking her hair lovingly. "Happy Birthday, Lily Evans, Lily Potter." (Contains sexual situation)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She woke up to the sound of crashing plates and a baby's squealing. Ignoring the scandal, she snuggled back into the half-empty bed for a moment, hoping to get some much needed sleep before groaning and getting up. Silently she cursed her very handsome but very clumsy husband for his loud tendencies.

Pulling on one of said husband's jumpers that lied carelessly on the floor, opening the bedroom door for Godric to come in before going into the bathroom to get ready. Lily quickly brushed her teeth and put her hair into a lazy bun before going downstairs and making sure James hadn't accidentally set the kitchen on fire again–although, if she were being fair, she'd acknowledge that that had also been her doing.

"James," she began upon entering the kitchen, pausing as she saw the manner in which he was was attempting to convince Harry to eat solid food–as they've been doing for the past week.

"Here comes the snitch," he cooed to the almost sixth-month-old.

"Ba–" the baby replied, opening his mouth.

"That's a good love," James beamed at their son before Harry spit the food out on him.

Lily couldn't help but giggle as James turned to face her, ruffling his hair and demonstrating his many failed attempts on his shirt.

"Think it's funny, Evans," his hazel eyes sparkled in the same way they had always done so in Hogwarts, in the way that had her sighing and pining over the dork.

"It's Potter, you prat." Her eyes took him in before approaching him cautiously. "You probably should take this shirt off." Her finger grazed it gently.

"Hmm...you'd like that, wouldn't you?" James took her finger in his hand, placing a small kiss on it. "Happy birthday, my love."

Lily placed a kiss on his cheek. "Go change."

He ruffled Harry's hair, shooting a wink Lily's way, "Breakfast is on the table."

"Daddy's mental, isn't he, Har?" Harry looked up at his mother as she cleaned up his face. "Absolutely mental." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Dada?" She lifted him up in her arms.

"Yeah, dada." Lily placed a kiss on his forehead. "You're getting so big, love."

She felt her eyes tearing up as James came into the kitchen. His smile faltered as he looked at her face.

"Lil?" He hurried to her side, wrapping his arms around her and Harry. "Are you all right?"

She sobbed into his neck as Harry pulled at strands of her hair.

"What if we can't protect him, James?" Her voice came out hoarse.

"We will." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Bloody Voldemort is not going to lay a hand on our child, the war has to stop one day." He raised a hand to her cheek, "When it does, we can get started on four more mini-Potters." He playfully nudged her nose with his again before placing another kiss on her lips.

"Four more?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Or five or six or however many more you want to have with me." He pulled away from her, "I won't let anything happen to either of you." He let his fingers run through Harry's untidy hair, "Over my dead body."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Har," James voice could be heard throughout the room as he crawled after their son–who had made it a personal mission of his to torture the cat. "Gotcha."

Harry squirmed in his arms as an amused Lily watched. "Da," Harry babbled.

"Muah," James placed a dramatic kiss on his cheek causing the boy to giggle. James laughed with him, one of Lily's favourite sounds to hear.

"Are you tiring him out?" Her hand went to James' hair as he went to lie his head on her lap. His wand coming out to show Harry the pretty smoke he loved to watch..

"Yes." He shifted slightly, making sure Harry was securely in his arms. "I still have your present to give you, you know?"

Her eyes shone with mischief. "I've told you before, _love_ , but your anatomy isn't a gift."

"Oy, take that back," he said in faux anger.

"Did I upset your little friend," she teased.

James placed a hand on his chest dramatically. He looked seriously into Harry's eyes, "Harry, my son, avenge me!" He placed the child in his mother's arms before planting kisses on the birthday girl's skin, chucking as he did so. Harry squealed in Lily's arm at his father's ridiculous act as Lily bit back a whimper.

"You're an idiot," she said instead, hugging her son to her chest as James continued to press dulcet kisses onto her stomach.

"Of course I am, Cariad." He let his finger wander up and down her leg slowly. He took a moment to nuzzle into her stomach. "But you married me in spite of my idiocracy."

She smiled down at him, letting the hand that wasn't holding onto Harry run through his messy black hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

He placed a sweet kiss on her thigh. "Something kinky."

She threw her head back, laughing as Harry lifted his head to look up at his mother.

"Ba—?"

"The sheep goes bah," Lily told him softly, containing herself.

"Ma," the baby's head dropped onto her shoulder, nuzzling her gently.

"My poor baby," Lily held him tightly to her. "You exhausted him, James."

She felt James' head lift up from her lap and sit up.

"Let's put him down for a nap." He took him gently from her arms. "There, there, Cariad Bach."

Lily's heart warmed. "I love you, you know that, right?" She felt the need to let him know, an anxiety overtaking her that he might not realise this.

He sent her a lopsided grin, "You married me, Cariad." He began heading towards the stairs before turning around, "I love you too."

She sat there bashfully smiling for a moment before heading towards their bedroom.

* * *

"Come here," he said as he saw her tidying up the room.

She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Are you having a nice birthday," he murmured against her hair.

"Yes," she snuggled closer. "So what's my present?" Her fingers trailed up his stomach teasingly.

"Is that all you care about, Cariad? Your presents?"

"Yes," she leant up to kiss the side of his mouth. "And Harry, of course."

"Anyone else?" He pouted, letting his hands wrap around her waist. "Perhaps a handsome black-haired man."

She laughed against his chest. "How could I forget Padfoot?"

James pulled away from her, pretending to be annoyed, "You're mean." His hand grabbed at her hair gently, undoing her bun, "I got you some new potion ingredients and a new cauldron." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You were running low. "

"Thank you," she was touched that he had noticed and cared enough to order her more.

She cupped his face in her hands, bringing his mouth close enough to kiss.

He gasped against her lips, never quite being able to get used to Lily. He pulled her closer against him, loving the feeling of never being able to be close enough. She hiked her leg up to his hip.

She pulled away from him suddenly, a giggle escaping her lips. "Already?"

James blushed before pressing another kiss to her mouth. "That's my wand."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively. He nuzzled against her neck, groaning, "My magical wand."

"A bit egotistical of you to say considering—" He muffled her words with his mouth, taking her bottom lip and sucking on it as he rubbed circles on her thigh.

"Mmm…" James grinned against her lips as Lily hoisted her other leg over his hip, grinding her hips against his. Her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, bringing him as close as she could.

"James," her voice was lustful. He pulled his wand out and murmured a quick spell before pressing Lily into the wall (tossing aside the wand), sucking at the skin near her collarbone.

"Lil," he groaned as she rocked her hips. "Fuck," he dug his nail into hips, keeping himself from quickening up the process.

Instead, he reclaimed her lips as she lowered her hands to his shirt. "Off," she mumbled, not detaching herself from him.

He raised one hand to fumble with his buttons clumsily. His lips bruising hers quite efficiently. Lily pushed him away gently, her fingers unbuttoning the top of his as he worked on the bottom.

"In a rush?" James asked as he pushed her hair to the side.

"Shut it," he watched in awe as she took off his Quidditch jumper she had been wearing. She blushed subconsciously as she had begun to do since Harry's birth. "Beautiful," he groaned, leading her to bed, his lips trailing kisses down her neck as her fingers trailed up and down his back, causing him to shudder.

He placed her on the bed, before hovering over her carefully. He kissed down her stomach, moaning gently at the softness of her skin. "Fucking gorgeous." Her moans of approval served to encourage him as she pulled on his hair. His hand sliding off her shorts, leaving her in only her undergarments. He grinned at her again as he came back up to kiss her.

His glasses slipped from his face, nearly poking Lily's eyes; she laughed, completely enamored with him.

"Dork," she teased as she placed the glasses on the bedside table. "Bloody," she kissed his jaw as he teased her playfully. "Dork," she gasped.

She let him undo her bra as she slid off his trousers, followed by his pants. James pushed them off his ankles rapidly. He let his mouth appreciate her chest as she focused on playing with other aspects of James' body that had his head going _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"James," she said in the manner that always told him she was ready for him. He touched her once more before complying with their desires.

He swore that he saw stars as he made love to her that January afternoon.

* * *

He planted adoring kisses over her neck as she swatted him away with an amused look behind the sleep-filled eyes.

"Tired?" He let his eyes linger on her face, his face breaking into a content smile as her eyes looked up into his. His heart beating faster as she placed a kiss on his chest.

"We got you a card." He pulled her closer so her skin was against his.

"Oh, really," she snuggled into him.

"Yes," his lips kissed her temples gently. "Harry and Godric signed it."

She laughed as his fingers began stroking her hair lovingly, "Happy Birthday, Lily Evans, Lily Potter."


End file.
